


What Stahma Wants, What Kenya Needs

by notherhappyending



Series: Femslash100 DrabbleTag6 [58]
Category: Defiance (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash, NeedWant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 06:58:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4425776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/pseuds/notherhappyending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stahma graces Kenya's bed at the NeedWant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Stahma Wants, What Kenya Needs

**Author's Note:**

> prompt - need

Kenya’s job is to know the intimate desires of her clients. She reads their eyes, their motions, their words, and the spaces between their words. In her business, it is expected that she cater to unspoken needs. Stahma is no exception. 

Stahma gracefully extends her legs on Kenya’s bed after placing the coins gingerly on the bedside table. Kenya has never felt such sorrow as when she looks in the Castithan woman’s eyes. She needs something more than money can buy. She needs more than something a night porter can give. 

“Stahma.” She sighs before giving her a soft, passionate kiss. “What do you want, tonight?”

“No. Kenya,” Stahma puts a pale hand against her face, “what do you need?”


End file.
